SPike meets alucard
by SpikeSpiegel3
Summary: Self explanitory dont worrie its not like abig brother thing i actually tried to have a plot!


Oh hello well I came up with this idea when I was watching hellsing and I thought it would be cool if alucard and spike meet. Enjoy! Again I would like feedback also Victoria midnight ill write any damn way I please. 

            "Damn it Jet are we there yet?" spike groaned from his usual laying spot on the couch. "Will you hold on will be there in about a hour, flying from Venus to earth isn't a short trip!" Jet yelled back annoyed that this was about the 500th time Spike had asked that same question. Suddenly Ed flings herself from the railing of the Bebop onto Spikes stomach "HI Spike person!" Spike suddenly sits up gasping for air. "Ed! Will you get off of me!"? Ed giggles "Hee hee sure Spike person!" Ed places a hand on Spikes head then pushes down and does a flip over him running to feed Ein. "I swear something's wrong with that girl." Spike rubs his head and stomach from where Ed had pushed down on. "Yea but hey we need her or else we wouldn't know where this guy is heading" Jet's Sarcastic tone didn't make Spike feel any better. "Who are we after again" Faye' voice suddenly ask and she steps down the steps of the Bebop. "Some guy named Cid" Spike sit up as he answers Faye's question. "Cid?"  Faye' voice take a Disgusted tone "What kind of stupid name is that?" "Make fun of his name all you want but this guys paranoid" Jet suddenly is stern and serious much like he always is when after a bounty. "He's crazy charged for murder." "Murder?" Faye suddenly perked up. "Well we finally something exciting" "Like jet said the guys a freak, clams he's a vampire hunter trying to 'cleans the land' of evil demons. He's already killed 6 people that we now of the police wont tell u their gender, origin or name." Spike, now sitting hunched over eating the last eggs the crew had. Faye gets a curios look "So where is he hiding out?" "A place called London, it used to be a city on earth." Jet answers while he prepares the Bebop for landing "where here." "Finally!!" Spike jumps up and starts heading for the door. "Be careful Spike London is just one huge junkyard now so they're probably freaks everywhere" Jet got a tone caution with that remark. "Jet you seriously worry too much when have I ever messed up?" Spike cocky tone fills the room "Do you really want me to answer that"? Jet toss's an object toward spike "you'll need this, the guy has a laptop he carries around, Ed hacked into it and puck a tracker on its programs" Spike exits the room and onto earth's barren land scratching the back of his head "yea, yea I got it" Spike walks out into the barren streets on London. Rubble and demolished buildings lay everywhere. Spike looks down at the tracker "so where are you my little bounty" Spike notices a red blip on the radar. "All the way up there huh? What a discreet place to hide" The radar blip showed the man hiding up a hill in an old demolished mansion surrounded by trees and only one road leading up to it. Spike had been walking for about 3 hours until he reached his destination. "Whoa I bet this was a big house." All that was left of the mansion was rubble, the front gate was the only thing that stood, Spike walked threw the front gate and into the rubble. The radar showed the man in the basement of the mansion. Spike cleared some rubble and walked down the stairs that entered the basement. "Whoa big basement, it looks like their where rooms here at one time." Spike couldn't help but feel a little bit weird shall we say from the eerie existence of the empty halls and rooms of the stone basement. Suddenly he hears a British voice of a girl behind him yelling "And just who the fuck are you?" Spike turns around only to see a women in a blue uniform with a huge rifle aimed at him, Spike just smirks "I'm surprised that someone's in this basement besides that loony" "you mean that horrible excuse for a vampire hunter? Are you one of his helpers?" the women says putting her fingure of the trigger "whoa calm down just because your beautiful doesn't mean you have the right to shoot me for no reason" Spike says calmly and cocky. "Don't hit on me you pig!" spike just smirks at the last remark "now that wasn't very nice was it?" "Just shut up and tell me what your doing here before I blow you damn head off!" the women's voice was getting very aggravated "Alright alright calm down I tell you, The names Spike Spiegel I'm a bounty hunter and im here for the bounty on the 'horrible excuse for a vampire hunter'"  "now may I ask who you are and what your doing here?" "My names Seras Victoria but just call me Victoria beside it'll be the last name you'll here when I kill you…and I used to live here a long time ago" the last remark that Seras made was filled with a bit of sadness in here tone. Spike starts turning and walking away "And where the hell do you think your going?" Seras asked with her gun raised back at Spike "Like I said im after my bounty, and is that anyway to treat someone after they let you live?" Seras face has a curious look on it and then she notice that Spike had his gun in his pocket aimed at her heart the whole time. "Your smart. For a human" Spike turns and faces her "what do you mean 'for a human'" Spike asks demandingly, but Victoria jut stand and laughs and then disappears threw the wall. "What the?" Spike takes a minute to ponder what he just saw and then continues on down the hall way until he here's the splatter of blood and gun fire "what? No damn it!" Spike now starts to go in a dead sprint down the hall and then hides behind the wall leading into the room and here's 3 voices. "Taste steel you vampire!" he here's an odd voice saw "hmm his voice sounds like a Vatican priest, Spike then here's Victoria's "Master!" "…Master? Who's she talking to" the final person voice spike here's seemed to be calm and smooth but weak.. "Tch your pretty good for a person who's only dealt with those damn wannabe vampires" "ok that it time for me to find out what's going on" Spike rolls into the doorway of the room gun pointed out only to see 2 men and Victoria one of them impaled with about 5 blades "shit a bounty hunter" The Vatican man suddenly turns to the door way and throws 3 blades at pike making him roll out of the way which makes enough time for him to run down the hall. Spike turns and faces Victoria and the other man "Who are you" Spike gets a good look at the man He where a huge hat and is clocked in a long red trench coat with what seems to be a suit like outfit underneath. "Well?" Spike voice demanded. The man just smirks "My name..is Alucard" **To Be Continued**     

                        Ok a cliff hanger ya well ok umm here some other twit to keep you guys guessing the Vatican man IS NOT PALDIN ANDERSEN! O please don't worry 


End file.
